Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20
Hi Matoro20 - wir freuen uns, dass Fanfiction Monsterwiki Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Matoro, ich wollte nur sagen das die Linkbox auf der Linken Seite eben XD(Sorry ich weiss den Begriff dafür nicht!) ein bisschen herausragt und der Link zum Monsterwiki irgendwie hässlich aussiet ; §. Gruß Euer Nikolai Suchanw Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 18:51, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hi-dideli-Do, Mator20! Du kennst mich vielleicht noch aus Wikis wie Wiki-Nui Fanfiction, ToW FF, oder vielleicht dem FAntasy-Wiki http://fantasy.wikia.com Worum gehts hier eigentlich? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 10:42, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kennts du mich auch noch? ;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 11:27, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich werd wahrscheinlich morgen ne Story schreiben! Wenn du willst kannst du auch gern beim Fantasy-Wiki mitmachen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 12:15, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hi Matoro. Ich sollte dich mal ja anschreiben. Mal sehen, ich glaube ich schreibe keine Storys sondern zeichne Monster für andere User. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 15:36, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Matoro, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber... Der Name des Wikis müsste nach korektem Englisch "C'u'st'o'mmonster heißen! [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 13:23, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kann ich vorlagen erstellen? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 13:33, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich will nur vorrübergehen Admin sein, bist das Wiki ein logo, Regeln und anderen Adminkram hat Wie soll der Skin aussehen? [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 12:09, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Der Boss ist da! Der Skin bleibt, wie er ist. Du kannst gerne Vorlagen erstellen. Bitte leg mal Farben an. Die fehlen hier noch. Die Mitarbeitervorlage könntest du auch überarbeiten. '''Heldenhafte Grüße:'[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:04, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Darf ich eine andere Vorlagenart machen? Die Im Wiki Nui kann ich net [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 17:19, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Jau. Bitte guck mal zur Konferenz. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:25, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab ein Logo hochgeladen, kann ich auch neue Rollback- und Adminbilderhochaden? Weil die Schrift sieht... nicht Perfekt aus [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 17:45, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) @Matoro20, die Geschichte im ToWFF wo du drin vorkommst ist fertig. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:41, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hast du dich schon in "Danger on the Deep" wiedergefunden? Du kommst drinne vor. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:04, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hoi Matoro. Du wollste das ich dich anschreibe. Ich werde heute abend eine Geschichte schreiben. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']]15:13, 9.Mai 2009 (UTC) Überraschung Ich hab ne überraschung für dich, auf meiner Benutzerseite XD! Siehe "Meine Ungeheuer Gallerie"... Toa-Nikolai 11:24, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Fantasy-Wiki Du hast duch schon so viele Mitglieder, kannst du da 'n bisschen Werbung für mich machen? Hier isnochmal der Link http://de.fantasy.wikia.com Jep. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:12, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Rolli Was bringt eigentlich Rollback-Sein [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Sohn ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'des ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Schatten]] 15:45, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorlage Ich hätte eine Idee für eine Vorlage. Wie wärs eine Vorlage für Legendären Wesen? Ich meine Kreaturen die erschaffen wurden um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen z.Bsp: Zerstören. Von so einer Kreatur sollt maximal nur 5 geben. Wie findest du die Idee? [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] Gute Idee. Aber: bevor du das erstellst erklär mir das, was du oben geschrieben hast, bitte noch mal auf Deutsch. '''Heldenhafte Grüße:'[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 11:48, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test Matoro (Talk) Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki 14:24, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:26, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Monster Matoro, dein Monster ist fertig, aber mein Scanner is schrott (hat den Transport nicht überlebt). Ist ein 2-D Drache, der aus einem Retro-Rollenspiel geflohen ist (Du kannst dir gerne eine andere Hewrkunft überlegen, das ist nur mein Vorschlag). --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 11:21, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke. Wie heißt die Datei, wenn du das Bild hochlädst? Dann Kann ich ja bald danach suchen. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:41, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Cyborgs Gilten Cyborgs als Monster? Hero Gresh 18:33, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja. Auch Borg sind Cyborg. Und die kommen bei mir auch vor. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 18:53, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorlage Kannst du mir sagen wie man Farbe in einer Vorlage einsätz? Ich habe ein Wiki gegründet und weiss nich wie das geht. Hero Gresh 11:11, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie heißt denn dein Wiki? Ich mach dir die Vorlage dann. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 11:32, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die Vorlage schon gemacht nur die Farbe weiss ich nicht wie man das macht. Hier ist der Link http://de.actionfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Action%26Fantasy_Wiki Hero Gresh 11:36, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wegen des Monsters thumb|RapezDer blöde Scanner ist entgültig schrott. Ich geb dir ne Spore-Kreatur als Ersatz. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 11:02, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:00, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Missferständnis Du bis kein Ärgernis für mich! Meine Schwester hat in meinen Schubladen rumgeschnüfelt und den Zettel wo mein Passwort draufstand gefunden! Sie hat sie Angemeldet und Mist gebaut, also fersteh das nicht falsch Matoro! Sorry! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 16:27, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Achso. Naja. Kein Problem. Ich hatte eher vermutet, dass du das ironisch gemeint hattest. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 07:06, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Schon erledigt XD 16:27, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Admin Entferne bitte meinen Admin-Rang, ich bin zu inaktiv [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 18:06, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich schau vielleicht öfters mal rein, aber viel schreiben werde ich nicht. Ich schreibe lieber etwas über Bionicle [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] 18:11, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Trotzdem Danke, dass du mir als Admin geholfen hast. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 18:13, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Projektseiten u. Ä. Wo genau brauchst du Hilfe? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) 'Helper @ Wikia' (Talk) 08:09, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, wie ich aus AdM, BdM und MdM Projektseiten mache. Und wie ich Infoboxfarben einstelle, weiß ich auch nicht. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:12, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Infoboxfarben? Wie meinst du das? Dass sie variabel werden oder dass sie eine bestimmte Farbe immer tragen? Das andere ist gerade in arbeit. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) 'Helper @ Wikia' (Talk) 08:28, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das meine ich so: Wenn du bei der Infobox bei Farbe etwas eingibst, also ''Rot oder so, dann stehen da immer irgendwelche Kinks zu leeren Farbvorlagen, aber die Infobox hat keine Farbe. Solche Farben meinte ich. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:30, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aktivität Ich habe mich als Admin zur wahl aufgestellt, aber ich muss dir noch was sagen: Ich kann heute nicht on gehen, ich war gestern zu lang. Aber am dienstag kehrt dann das Monster zurück! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 05:50, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab ein Problem: Mein Scanner geht nicht und so kann ich keine Bilder hochladen. Ich habe auch nicht "Spore". Was soll ich tun? Mit Bionicle-Teilen Bauen? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 14:42, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Oh, äh, mach ich gleich, cih schrein nur gerade den ersten teil meiner Story. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 16:15, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gut. Wenn ich gleich explodiere, dann liegt es an MTaÄ, der mir vorhin die ganze Sitenotice zerstört hat. Ich hab deshalb die Rollbackpflicht übernommen und es selbst rückgängig gemacht, da kein Rollback on war. Jetzt warte ich auf seine Antwort. Wenn das bei ihm nochmal passiert, dann muss ich überlegen, ob ich ihn sperre, um das Wiki zu schützen. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:21, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lies mal: (klick drauf!) Willst du eigentlich nicht, das ich Admin werde (Toa Nikolais Disku)??? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 16:23, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte nur mehrere Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen. Wenn sich nur einer bewirbt, dann habe ich ja keine große Auswahl. Außerdem:Du wärst zwar ein toller Admin, aber Toa-Nikolai war aktiver hier. Aber das muss noch nichts heißen. Ihr habt beide dieselben Chancen. Daher sage ich dir: Schreib tüchtig an deiner Story, dann stehst du auch bei den Topbenutzern. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:28, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß, ich werde aber erst mal meine Seite erstellen und ein paar artikel machen. Noch eine Frage: Wenn Jade oder Toa-N Admin werden (das heißt ich nicht), darf ich dann Rollback werden? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 16:43, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn du dich auf der Seite Fanfiction Monsterwiki:Rollbacks bewirbst, dann schon. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:45, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe es gemerkt, und ich wollte schon fragen, warum die Konferenz nicht geht. Warum bin ich eigentlich noch nicht bei den Top-Benutzern? Ich merkte gerade: Ich habe ja gar keinen Stich gegen Toa-N!!! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:02, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Inwiefern? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:03, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Er ist an zweiter Stelle der Top-Benutzer, und ich bin noch nicht mal einer (Top-Benutzer)!!!! Wie soll ich da aktiver sein und eine Chance haben??? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:06, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Streng dich an. Ich lass mir Zeit, mit dem Ernennen. Und sei nicht so zerstörerisch wie MTaÄ [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:08, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bin ich garantiert nicht (zerstörerisch). Aber ich denke trotzdem nicht, das ich in kurzer Zeit besser werde als Toa-N. Wann enden die Wahlen zum Rollback? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:12, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wieso Wahlen? Wenn sich keiner als Rollback bewirbt dann fälle ich auch keine Entscheidung. Und wer Rollback/Admin wird, das entscheide ganz allein ich. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:31, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Es würde nichts bringen wenn du ihn sperrst, er kann sich eh wieder entsperren. Außerdem ist er ja schon weg. Rollback: Ich habe mich beworben, weil du sagtest, ich soll das tun. Deshalb frage ich, wann ich es weiß. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:57, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich ernenn dich gleich. MTaÄ hat mich als Bad User bezeichnet und dieses Wiki als Bad Wiki. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass der einzige Bad User in diesem Wiki Matoro20 heißt, und dass ihr alle nichts mit Sturheit oder Inkompetenz zu tun habt. Wenn ich ihn mal irgendwo im wahren Leben sehe, dann sag ich ihm mal richtig die Meinung. Ich würde sagen, damit ist das Thema MTaÄ abgehakt. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 18:00, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Rollback Bin ich jez Rollback? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 12:49, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) du bist es in 2 Minuten. Ich musste gestern schluss machen, bevor ich dich ernennen konnte. Achja: es kann sein, dass MTaÄ mal wieder kommt. Ich vertrag mich jetzt wieder mit ihm. Die Farben der Infoboxen funktionieren nun auch. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:51, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Juhu! Ich setzt mich dann auf die Mitarbeiter Liste als Rollback. Bitte mach bei diesem Ding an der Seite, irgendwo über Top-Benutzer, auch meinen Namen hin [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 12:55, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) MdM Du solltest es, glaub ich, besser in die Abstimmungen reinmachen! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 13:00, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nö. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:01, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Warum nicht? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 13:03, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Achso. Du meinst die Sidebar. Da natürlich [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:03, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe schon was von diesen Dingen bewertet, ich bewerte jetzt noch ein paar andere. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 13:05, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Von was? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:05, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich bewerte MdM, AdM usw. Ich erstelle jetzt mal die Kategorie:Infoboxen. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 13:07, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Spore Media Markt, Ebay oder vielleicht auch Amazon, ist aber (noch) recht teuer [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 16:38, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Adminwahl Ernennst du zwei Admins? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 12:19, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Einen. Wir wollen ja nicht übertreiben. Außerdem sind wir für 3 Admins noch zu wenig Mitglieder. Und du bist ja im Moment Rollback. Also solltest du mal aktiver werden, um vielleicht mal als Admin in Frage zu kommen. Gegen dich persönlich habe ich nichts. Ich betrachte dich auch als Freund, aber Adminernennungen sind ne schwierige Sache. Man muss immer wissen, wer aktiv genug ist, wer verantwortungsbewusst genug ist und und und. Also ich ernenne nur einen Admin. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:22, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) ich bin schon ziemlich aktiv. Ich erstelle auch viele Vorlagen und Kategorien, die man nich in "Zuletst geändert" sieht. Aber irgendwie komme ich bei den Top Benutzern nie höher als Platz 6 (sogar im ToWFF) ):( [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 13:56, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß deine Mithilfe zu schätzen. Ich überlege sogar schon, wen ich als würdigen Nachfolger wählen kann, wenn ich mal keine Zeit mehr hab. Ich steh jetzt schon unter Druck, da der Tag nur 24 Stunden hat. Aber es geht nicht darum, bei den Topbenutzern oben zu sein. Es geht darum, ob man das Herz am rechten Fleck hat, ob man ehrlich, klug und gerecht ist und, ob man keinen Müll macht. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 14:03, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich mache doch kein Müll, oder? WAs von den genannten Dingen stimmt den mit mir überein? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:28, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Eines was ich noch nicht so wirklich weiß:Was kann ein Rollback alles? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 17:31, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ein Rollback kann im Gegensatz zum Normalbenutzer mehrere Änderungen gleichzeitig rückgängig machen, Rollbacks sind eigentlich für die Vandalismusbekämpfung da... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Hey Matoro wie macht man so eine Abstimmung wie du? Hero Gresh 18:40, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) @Viro: Man sieht auch die Kategorien und Vorlagen in den Letzten Änderung. [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Norik']] (Talk) 20:20, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das sieht man auch als Normalbenutzer :D [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Die Aliens kommen!!! Möchtest du vorkommen? Wenn ja, als mensch oder als Monster? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 07:44, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mensch. Name: Douglas McArthur Rang: General [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 10:53, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) gut, dann eben so =D [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 08:58, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Inaktiv Sry, aber ich muss mich mehr um das WN kümmern (Skorpi hat mich ja schon fast gefeuert), darum hab ich keine großen Hoffnungen hier wieder aktiv zu werden. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'''Rock`N´Roll]] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 09:51, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Rollback! So, und jez die Frage, die mich schon ewig interessiert: Wie macht man das als Rolli, also mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig rückgängigen? Und: Darf ich (auf wunsch des Autors gelöscht) (Link nach lesen löschen) hier reinschreiben? Da kommen später Aliens vor! PS: Hat jemand ne Idee für ne neue Unterschrift für mich? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 12:41, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gerne darfst du. Das andere`: Keine Ahnung. Frag Skorpi. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:47, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Gut, dann werd' ich wahrscheinlich auch etwas aktiver hier werden. Und was mich noch mal interessiert: Bei der Abstimmung ganz oben: Wie werden die Rollbacks gewählt und kann jemand zweimal hintereinander werden? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'''Drache]] 12:53, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dafür wird es dann eine spezielle Seite geben und man kann sich so oft zur Wahl stellen, wie man will. Wenn man nämlich das Wiki gut leiten kann, dann wäre es Blödsinn, dass man nicht nochmal gewählt werden kann. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:06, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja, kannst du mich auf die Mitglieder-Liste setzen=? Am liebsten in darkred! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'''Drache]] 13:21, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Die ist aber nur für Admins und Rollbacks. Du kannst die Vorlage komplett kopieren und éine mitgliederliste érstellen, auf der Admins, Rollbacks und Normalbenutzer verzeichnet sind. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:24, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) wenn du mir die Namen aller Mitglieder nennst, die ich darauf setzen soll! Ach ja, hast du ICQ, damit könnten wir beser reden? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'''Drache]] 13:27, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab kein ICQ auch kein SVZ oder sonst was. Mitglieder: Benutzer:Matoro20 Benutzer:Toa-Nikolai Benutzer:Jadekaiser Benutzer:Viro13 Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik Benutzer:Hero Gresh Benutzer:TobiasB8 Benutzer:Helios, der Toa der Sonne Benutzer:Garrzo [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:30, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fertig, wie gefällt sie dir? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'''Drache]] 13:37, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab jez auch ne Vorlage:Ort gemacht. Sag ma, wi du di findest Na klar kannste mir helfen Das wär super wenn du mir beim Aufbau vom HPW helfen würdest wäre ne große Hilfe. MfG Harrypotter10 77.133.56.246 14:45, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Auf der Seite Fanfiction Monsterwiki: Leitung steht, dass ich noch nie Rollback hier war, aber du hast mir doch am Anfang die Rollback-Rechte gegeben! Hab' ich die eigentlich noch? Ich weiß nich, wo ich das sehe! (Außer wenn ich Bürokrat bin) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|''Roter]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Drache']] 09:39, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Partna? Ich wollt ma fragen, ob das Wiki-Nui auch mit ein Partnerwiki sein soll und ihr bei uns auch? Dass dies ein FF-Wiki ist, ist nicht wichtig. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 14:52, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Meinetwegen. Nur bitte sag gleich nichts doofes. Ich hab Liebeskummer und fühle mich seit 3 Minuten auch noch von AreIKnowYou? beleidigt. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:55, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin den halben Tag weg. Wollte es einfach mal gesagt (geschrieben) haben. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'''Gresh]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] 30px|left 22:32, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sitenotice Pack noch rein, die Userseiten müssen sie ggf. übertragen, da hat der Import etwas gehackt. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:29, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wie kann man ide Sitenotice bearbeiten, falls es einmal nötig wäre? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Stronius']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Hybris-Universum(Axoma)|'Skrall']] 18:48, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice Dann einfach normal auf Bearbeiten gehen, wie bei einer normalen Seite. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] '''(Admin) 18:50, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Danke [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Meister']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog: Axonnmaster|'Monster']](Admin) 18:53, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC)